Machines are known for automatically tying with a knot, with string or the like, meat stuffed in a casing (see in this connection Swiss Patent No. 587,600 of the same applicant).
These known machines comprise: an orifice through which the stuffed casing passes, interpenetrated jaws able to grip the casing for a certain section at the tying or tyings, so as to free said section of sausage and arrange it for tying; a reel or spool holding a reserve of string or the like and elements suitable for moving and guiding said reel or spool around the compressed casing section to arrange the string in a closed polygonal, curved or circular path so as to allow the reel to pass, with the final introduction of the reel itself in said curved or circular polygon or path, with successive tractions of the string by rotation of the reel itself, to make a knot around said casing section and to grip it, with output of the string adhering to the casing.